


When Dusk Fades to Dawn, Will I be Able to Carry on?

by God_Help_Me



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It was greatly exaggerated, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, so does Alexander tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me
Summary: Alexander was gone, but he was still there.(Based on the Schuylkill River mission)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	When Dusk Fades to Dawn, Will I be Able to Carry on?

“Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton- he died during the expedition to destroy the Schuylkill River flour mill.” The news was delivered by Captain Henry Lee, sitting on a log next to the fire, blood splattered on his clothing.

Lafayette didn’t register what was said afterwards. His ears were ringing, how could Alexander- his fierce little lion, be gone? They were together this morning, Alexander promised that he would be back.

_(“Mon amour, are you sure that you will be okay?” The two stood inside the Major Generals’ tent, the taller cupping the violet-eyed boys cheek._

_“Gilbert, I promise that I will make it back to you. It appears that you have forgotten that I have led battalions into battle before I joined His Excellencys’ staff.” The smaller moved forward, wrapping small arms around a broad chest; resting his head on Gilberts’ shoulder._

_Alexander sighed in content when he felt arms encase him. Glancing up at his lover when he chuckled. “Tu es très petit.”)_

He was standing in his tent, glancing around as if in a trance. He was here this morning, Alexander was here this morning. They were standing together, the sun managed to peek through the flaps and illuminated his little lions’ frame. What happened?

Alexander said that he had lead battalions before joining his beloved general, he said that he would come back. But he didn’t, he lied, and now he’s gone.

Oh.

_Oh God, he is gone._

Gilbert felt himself sit on the cot, he felt the tears run down his face, he felt his own arms coming up to cradle himself. Alexander- who was too stubborn to let himself be killed by whatever horrors lay on the island he wrote himself off of, had died. He was gone, just like his parents. His body would never be recovered would it? He would never have a legacy to carry on, his worst fear would come true because he was too proud to decline the mission. He would be forgotten when Gilbert would have the chance to be remembered.

That- why did that thought hurt?

Gilbert didn’t know why, but it did. It hurt so much and he couldn’t explain why it did.

He bit his lip, he didn’t want to make any noise, he didn’t want to be loud. That was what Alexander did. He was loud, he made noise, and that was something that he loved about the beautiful lion, he didn’t want to take that away from his lover when he had already taken away so much.

But it was _too much._

He fell onto his side, putting a hand up to his mouth to attempt and and mask the noise he was making. He could hear his comrades singing, he could hear some of them crying, and he let himself go. Loud, painful, sobs spilled from the boy of twenty years, he hoped that he couldn’t be heard

_(But with his luck, he probably was, that’s just another thing he took from his love)_

He cried, he cried for the first time in seven years, for the first time since his parents had died. And- it felt good. It felt good to get it out. He didn’t know how to feel about that fact either, Alexander was dead and he felt good.

What was wrong with him?

His eyes stung, he was tired, really tired. But he was cold, he wanted his parents, he wanted his Alexander, he would even settle for Adrienne. He just didn’t want to be cold anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------  
He rose to someone shaking him awake (Tilghman, his mind registered), he heard him saying something about the general summoning him, he nodded in response. Tilghman bit his lip, Gilbert didn’t know why, but he bowed his head none-the-less and left him.

He didn’t remember much about the walk to the general's tent, he thought he saw Laurens, he briefly wondered if he should talk to him- Alexander and him were fairly close. But he abandoned that train of thought, he had already stolen from Alexander. He didn’t need to steal his friend as well.

The generals tent loomed over him, he took a breath, and lifted the flap.

His general was saying something, but Gilbert had his eyes trained on the man on standing on his right. Alexander was there, he was alive, he was breathing, he didn’t break his promise-

“Gilbert, ça va?” His voice, it was him. Gilbert fell to his knees, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The general was moving, saying something that didn’t reach his ears. But he didn’t didn’t care, he didn’t because Alexander was alive.

His beautiful, strong, stubborn, Alexander was alive.

And he was happy.

He felt hands tilting his chin upwards, he felt tears slide down his face. He had dropped his hands, he was smiling. He was smiling because he was staring into bright, violet eyes that he never thought he would see again.

He didn’t hear what Alexander was saying, he was content to listen to his voice, he was content to count the infinite amount of freckles that were strewn across his lover’s face. He surged forwards, capturing Alexanders lips with his.

It felt good.

He felt Alexander kiss back, he wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. They pulled apart, Alexanders cheeks were tinted in pink and it was adorable. Every bit of him was beautiful and Gilbert would be damned if he let anything happen to him ever again.

“Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime.” Gilbert punctuated every word with a kiss, bringing a smile out of Alexander.

“Je t’aime aussi, Gilbert.”

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu es très petit. - You are very small  
> Gilbert, ça va? - Gilbert, are you okay?  
> Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime - I love you. I love you. I love you  
> Je t’aime aussi - I love you to


End file.
